Ultimate Albedo: Part II
'''Ultimate Albedo: Part II '''is the 33th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Albedo have attacked Galvan Mark II and start massacre on the planet, Ben comes to stop him but how do you defeat an enemy that has full acces to the complete arsenal of Primus. Plot Previously in Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Albedo is holding up Eunice above the river of Primus, ready for the drop. Suddenly, she makes her move and pushes him the green river. A monster appears from out the river and starts fighting with Ben as Ultimate Ditto. Close to be bested, Albedo teleport him... Galvan Mark II. A chimera creature walks through the streets of Galvan, attacking randomly people and vehicles with various of his new obtain powers, like electric attacks, dark energy bolts, crystals, fire, water and nuclear blasts. Some of the galvans try to fight back with high tech guns. Those only hurts him a bit, and he reacts with a cosmic ray. He is furious! "What do you deserve more then I! Albedo! inventor of the Ultimatrix!" A Galvan shoots at him and blows him away. Albedo uses spider rage to attack the Galvan with the protogun. He's glued to the wall behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Attacking the inventor of the ultimatrix and yours superior?!" "You are no hero, no mastermind! Never was, never be! You are no longer my son!" The eyes of Albedo starts to glow green as he creates a green blast. The camera fades out as we hear a terrible scream. In space. Gwen falls down on the ground with her hands on her head. Kevin is immediately worried and ask Ben to take over. After Ben took the steer, he goes to Gwen: "What's wrong?" "It's terrible, the massacre he inflict. It's unbelievable." "We will stop him, Gwen. We will stop him! Cretox, what are you building?" Cretox working on a strange looking gun. Without looking from his work, he answers: "Something for Azmuth!" He faces Azmuth's tower as a giant hologram of Azmuth's head appears. "What have you, Albedo! Look at what you have done! You're a monster, leave this world to never return!" "You shall cure, Azmuth or you shall PAY..." "You're insanity can't be cured! Leave!" "Never!" "That's your final answer? OK then. Guardian! Kill him!" The giant Galvanic Mechamorph appears and attacks Albedo. He slaps with his giant hand on the aggressor but this blown to pieces by Albedo. He forms a cannon but Albedo uses the power of Fasttrack to run towards his opponent and jumps in the air. While in mid-air he unleash the most powerful cosmic ray he can create and hits the Galvanic Mechamorp right in the face. A huge explosion occurs and the giant fall on his knees. The green lines start to faint and as he collapses, disappears. As he walks over the lifeless body of Azmuth's giant he screams to Azmuth: "I'm coming for you!" Azmuth stands by the windows as Ben and the gang appears. Ben steps forwards and ask: "What's going on?"For the first time since they met, Azmuth ignores his young apprentice and looks at Cretox. "Do you have the weapon I required?" "Yes, sir! I have it with me." He shows a gun similar to Kevin's rifle in Ultimate Enemy part 2. "And the boy, is he ready?" "He should be!" The windows splinters as Albedo jumps through it. Cretox directly aim the gun and fire at Albedo and he's caught by the force field. Kevin is the first to react: "Succes!" Albedo burst with his hands through the force field and ripped apart. He blasts a nuclear blast at Cretox and throws him back, knocking him unconscious . "Ben, get him, He only lost half of his powers." Ben transforms to Lodestar and tries to magnetize metal to defeat Albedo with it. Albedo destroyed the metal and fires a nuclear blast to him. It misses Ben by inches as Kevin and Gwen tries to attack Albedo. He knocks them out his way with ease and steps to Lodestar. He grabs the head and pulls him from the ground. Ben reacts by going Ultimate. He's capable of magnetizing Albedo's legs, which are made of water (H2O is polar molecule) to the iron floor. This is so unexpected Albedo loses his grip on Ben long enough for him to break free. He locks Albedo in a iron harnas and magnetize Cretox's gun and pointed at Albedo: "Come on, absorb all my life power! Kill me, kill meeee!" Ben reprogram the gun and absorb all his alien powers. As a Galvan, he drops to ground. "What's this, what have you done?" "I took away your powers and reverse your appearance." "What does you mean?" "I turn you back to your Galvan form but this time you have the brain of the human. So you shall never be a trait anymore." Cretox wakes up with the words: "That's my boy..." Aliens Used *Lodestar (First Re-Appearance) Lodestar2.png|'Lodestar' ultimate_ditto_by_ultimatexlr8.png|'Ultimate Ditto' ultimate_lodestar_by_heatblast02-d3dkyl0.png|'Ultimate Lodestar' *Ultimate Ditto (Flashback) *Ultimate Lodestar(First Appearance) Characters *Azmuth *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Albedo (Transformed in Ultimate Albedo) Trivia *Albedo is finally back to his Galvan from but now without his intellect. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes